The Best Dare
by MizzRawrLovezYaoi
Summary: Sequel to The Dare: Kenny has a choice to either win the dare he made with Kyle and get to see the redhead in a maid's outift, or he can lose the dare in order to finally get into Kyle's pants.


**A/N: Wow has it been forever since I uploaded something on here. Gawd, it feels good to put something up! :D  
>Well, i don't really know what else to say other than that i miss my readers and placing stuff up for you to read!<br>So, i hope you all enjoy this! :D  
>Peace&amp;Love<br>~MizzRawr :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I regret that day with a burning passion. The day Craig and Tweek came over and I suggested that we dare each other to do a certain thing and see how long the four of us can last. Thing is, is that I want to take that day back so fucking bad. There are a couple of reasons why I want to take it back. One is because Kyle is known for talking like a smart ass and it's just sort of weird to not him come back at me with a witty comment. But that is the least of my problems. The second thing that has me squirming and irritated is that Kyle dared me to not fuck him! Do you realize how hard that is? I have to see his sexy little Jewish ass saunter about the apartment in shorts -considering how it's the middle of the summer- and have a light sheen of sweat cover the exposed skin. The way his fire red curls framed his face when we sit down for dinner and he eats something I made and likes it, he makes this face and moans lightly at how it tastes. Secretly I think he's doing it on purpose.<p>

But today of all days it's very hot and my pretty little Kyle wants to walk around the place in small shorts and a half shirt. I watched as he lay sprawled across the couch fanning himself as he we watched TV together. I glanced over at him and licked my lips. I wanted to tackle his sexy ass so bad and pound into so hard he'll scream until his lungs give out. Unfortunately, I can't do that. I bit at my finger as I watched TV. I didn't realize that Family Guy was on considering how I've been staring at Kyle this whole time. I watched as he stood up and walk over to the kitchen, he sweet ass switching from left to right as he walked. I watched with interest and peered over just slightly to see him bend over and go into the fridge to grab something. Shaking my head I tried to think of something other than Kyle.

I placed my focus on the TV again and pulled at my shirt airing myself out a bit. Damn, it was too fucking hot today! He temperature had to have been at least 100 degrees. A moan of discomfort passed my lips as I moved stood up and tried to turn the AC up a bit. I stood in front of it and felt warm air being blown into the apartment. I growled and began to hit the thing spewing out a few swear words as I did so.

"Yelling at inanimate objects won't cure your sexual frustration, Ken."

I turn around to see Kyle standing there with a slice of watermelon in his hand. I narrowed my eyes on him. "Shut up..." I say watching as he brought the melon to his lips and take a bite.

I watched as that sweet pink tongue dart out across his lips to catch the juices that spilled. It was as though everything was happening in slow motion. The way his tongue went to the corner of his mouth then back again across his lips made me think he was trying to seduce me. I mean I hear that when people lick their lips there's two reasons why, they have something on their mouth and they don't want to use their hands. Or that person was trying to seduce the person their looking at. And I vote that Kyle was doing the second one. What a tease. I grabbed at my hair and walked past Kyle and made my way to our bedroom.

There I flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe taking a nap would help things clear the mind. I closed my eyes and placed my hands behind my head. Taking a few deep breaths I focused my thoughts on sleeping. Not even five minutes of lying down, I feel weight being put on the bed. I kept my eyes closed already knowing it was Kyle and tried focusing on sleep. But that's hard. You want to know why? I opened my eyes, and there my sweet little red head was sitting on my lap eating another slice of watermelon. I watched as he munched on the pink melon and then lick his lips before speaking.

"Taking a nap?" he asked almost innocently. I could hear the amusement in his voice as he spoke.

I brought my hands to his hips and rested them there. "I was trying to sleep. Until you came and sat your pretty ass on my crotch."

He shrugged his shoulders and just smiled, taking a bite out of his watermelon and letting the juice just slide down the corner of his mouth. "You're just upset because you can't fuck my pretty ass." he said smirking.

I narrowed my eyes and sat up holding him closer and licked the juice from the side of his mouth. It was definite; he's trying to tease me with his sexy devious ways. First he'll act all innocent and try to get away with it. Then he'll try and slowly seduce me by trying out the little things, like nonchalantly touch and or grab at my crotch. And lastly, he'll make it obvious that's he's seducing me. I knew my little Kylie all too well. I slowly moved him from my lap and lay on my stomach.

"You're right. I am upset because I can't fuck you. Therefore, I'm not going to let you seduce me in any way possible." I say as I buried my face into the pillow. Breathing in, the scent made my senses wild.

The smell of Kyle was becoming too much for me. I groaned and placed my arms under my head and began tried to calm the blood flow heading south. All have to think about is dead things. Or, things that could kill me. That's easy. Sleeping with Bebe, making Kyle's mom really pissed, standing in the middle of the freeway, drinking acid, pissing off Damien, placing my dick on an-oh my god...

I groaned as I felt pressure on my back and then being moved all around. Kyle was giving me a back massage. His hands were like magic when it came to this sort of thing. I moaned into my arm as he worked his way to my shoulder blades. As his hands dug into my back and loosened all the tense muscles, I felt myself slowly becoming turned on. I have to admit that when Kyle rubs my back the way he does with those skilled hands, it loosens me up and turns me on. I start to think of other places those skilled hands could be working...

No! I am not losing this bet with Kyle! I lifted up on my arms and turned my head to look at my sweet red head. I narrowed my eyes on him and spoke. "Off." I say.

He looked at me with curious eyes and then slowly got off. I flipped over and glanced down at my crotch seeing I had half an erection. I looked back up at Kyle to see him sitting on his knees and blinking innocent green eyes at me. He ran his hand through his hair and groaned loudly.

"Ken, I'm hot!" he whined.

I know. I sighed and took off my shirt tossing it to the side. "So am I." I was hot from trying to keep my sexual desires down.

Fireworks, by Katy Perry began to play throughout the room. A questioning look spread itself across my face as I watched with realization that the song was coming from Kyle's phone. The small Jew went across the room, grabbing his shorts and pulling the blue cell phone and answering the call.

"Yeah Stan?" he paused then a great smile came upon his features. "Definitely! We'll be there soon." he said goodbye and hung up. He turned to me holding his phone in hand. "Stan says there's this massive beach party, and the water is the perfect temperature!" he said setting the phone on the night stand and began to undress, and grabbed his swim trunks.

Damn. The perfect little ass of his was beautiful. I got up and walked behind him, then got myself a handful of sexy Jewish butt. Kyle yelped and jumped from me rubbing his behind. He sent me daggers and I just smiled and kissed in his direction. He carefully bent down to pick up the trunks he dropped and slipped them on. I chuckled shaking my head and began to get myself ready for the beach.

I stripped my clothes and went to the dresser to grab my orange trunks and slipped them on. I grabbed a tank top and slipped it on. Groaning loudly at the heat, I slipped on my flip flops and looked at Kyle as he stood at the door with two towels and shades on.

"Ready?" he asked placing his hand on his hip and lowering his shades.

I smiled at how cute Kyle looked and nodded grabbing the keys off of the night stand and headed toward him. I followed him out the apartment, locking up the place and made my way to my truck where Kyle had already climbed in and seated himself uncomfortably in the leather seats. I got in and hissed slightly at the feel of the hot leather under my thighs. I muttered a curse as I started the car and began heading towards the beach. Maybe a dip in the water could tear away this searing heat, and the urge to jump Kyle's bones...

~*,*~

I sat under an umbrella with Stan as I sipped on a cold soda. We watched as everyone we knew as kids jump and play around on the beach, in their short shorts or small bikini's. It's amazing to see just how many people have grown into their looks and have seriously developed. Take Clyde for instance. For the longest time he's always had that baby fat of his, and when he finally shaved off the excess weight, he was a very attractive man. Then there's Wendy. No surprise why Stan still hangs over her, she's one fine woman. Every since ninth grade, she made a complete turnaround in her looks. She cut her hair giving her that sweet girl boyish look, her breast seemed like she developed over night, and it was like none of the boys noticed how curvy she really was. Now guys want to tap that. The only thing keeping them away is that attitude and demanding tone in her voice. I think she thinks if the demanding power of her voice doesn't get her way, she'll skillfully use that body of hers in the least provocative way possible. Wendy was that good. No wonder Stan was whipped on her like any other.

I felt Stan nudge my arm and clear his throat. "So tell me again why you can't have sex with Kyle?" he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke.

"Well Stanley," I begin looking at him. "Kyle and I took a dare with Craig and Tweek the other day and Kyle dared me to not have sex with him. I begged and begged for him to change it and here I am sex deprived." I groaned loudly and ran my hand down my face.

Stan laughed and shook his head. "Kenny McCormick, without sex." He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with a smirk. "I just can't see it. You're a sex crazed man. You started fucking when you were what?" he paused for a moment to think. "Fourteen?" he chuckled. "It's just in your nature."

I sighed deeply and hung my head. "I know. If I have sex with someone else, I lose Kyle. If I jerk off, it wouldn't satisfy. And if I give in to the dare and fuck him senseless, I become his slave."

Stan looked at me with wide eyes. "Slave?"

"Yes. The loser or losers has to become the winners' maid. Outfit and everything." I said looking over at him.

Stan's eyes widened and he looked around the beach, as though looking for someone, before looking back at me. "A maids outfit Ken? Serious?"

"Yeah! I mean, I don't think the dress will be able to handle all of this. That's why I can't lose." I say grinning running my free hand over my body.

He laughed and took a sip of his soda. "So hear anything from Craig and Tweek?"

I shook my head. "Nah, but their dare was that Craig could go around flipping people off and saying fuck. And Tweek couldn't have anything coffee related."

"Damn. That has to be hard for them." he said.

I shrugged and finished my soda as Kyle came over with his little brother following after him. I smiled at young Ike as he stood in front of Stan and I with his hands on his hips smiling. He pointed at me and his lips curled into a smirk. My head tilted to the side in confusion.

"What?"

"You can't last another minute without trying to attack my brother!" he said his voice ringing with amusement.

I frowned and shook my head standing to my feet. "I'm perfectly fine with not sleeping with Kyle." I say brushing off the sand from my butt.

"Quit lying." all three said with straight faces.

I looked at them with a dubious expression and waved them off as I walked over to the water and emerged myself into the cool water. I stayed under the water for a few moments before coming back up, brushing my hair back. It's so hard keeping my hands to me. Stan was right, I am sex crazed and being deprived of it makes things a bit harder. You could say I'm an addict, but I'm just addicted to pleasing others and have the rush of sweet ecstasy. Especially when it's Kyle I'm pleasing. To see his face screw in pleasure as I slam into that spot that makes him latch onto me, writhe and scream. A shiver ran through me as I thought about it.

I look over the beach and watched as Kyle played volleyball with Bebe, Token, and Butters. He was teamed with Bebe and I watched as he dove forward to hit the ball. I smiled and dove back under the water and swam deeper into the water. I began to wonder how Craig and Tweek were doing with their dare. At least they get to have sex. I groaned and swam back to the surface, gasping for air. I sighed and soon felt someone on my back. I turned my head and saw Kyle latched onto my back smiling. He rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I chuckle softly and rubbed his soft legs. He smiled and began to play with my hair.

"Are you really okay with not having sex with me, Ken?" he asked softly running his hands over my chest.

"Of course not." I say watching as he slid off my back and came to the front of me, wrapping his legs around my waist. I swallowed and placed my hands on his sides. "I seriously want to take you and make you scream. Honestly, it's quite hard. Why did you dare me to do the impossible?"

A smirk played across his lips as he looked at me and he gently rubbed against me. "I want to see how long you can last." he said wrapping his lean arms around my neck and leaning forward. He went to my ear and lowered his voice as he whispered. "I want to tease you until you break." he said licking the shell of my ear, down to my neck and began to suck and bite gently.

How devious! He must have thought this out thoroughly. He knew I wouldn't be able to handle not having sex with him. That's why he chose the dare. I looked at him with wide eyes as he pulled away and smiled sweetly. I grinned and kissed him deeply. He moaned softly and kissed me back with as much passion. He pressed his body tight against mine as I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

I pulled away and felt his hot breath on my face as he panted lightly. I shook my head slightly. "You've been hanging around Cartman, haven't you?" I say earning a small laugh from my red head. "When did you become such a devious little guy?" I asked licking my lips.

He smiled and played with my wet hair. "I've always been that way. I just never really showed it." he hung his head down and began to suck on my neck. "Lately I've been so hot, because of the weather and just seeing you sweat in the sun, with no shirt on makes me want to attack you."

I looked at him with a smirk along my face. So my little Kyle has been feeling the same way since he made that bet? My question is, why hasn't he done anything yet? A soft moan slipped my lips when he began to suck right below my ear. I held him closer to me as he wrapped his legs tighter around my waist. I felt his erection rub against me and instantly I grew hard. I don't know what it was about Kyle that made me so turned on. But whatever he did, he did it damn well. I pushed up against him and earned a sweet throaty moan from him. A shiver ran through me hearing him moan like that. It seems like it's been so long since I heard that sweet moan.

Kyle pulled back from my neck and admired the mark he had made on me. He looked at me and soon our lips were crushed together in heated passion. I heard his moan as my tongue passed through his lips and began to wander through the wet cavern, expertly. His tongue stroked lightly against mine as I took it and began to lightly suck on the soft organ. Kyle groaned as his fingers found their way into my hair and gripped as I continued to play with his tongue. I brought my hands to his back and began to massage deep in his back with my fingers earning several moans. I would do anything just to hear him moan like that. The way the sound vibrated as I kissed him sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to hear those loud and wanton moan the most. I felt our arousals press and rub together each time Kyle moved to position him better. I gripped at the boys' hair with one hand and held his hip with the other to stop him. Fuck it.

I pulled away from the kiss panting and stared Kyle in the eyes clouded with pure lust. That sexy look on his face was gold. The way his jaw hung open slightly, blush spread across his face, eyes glazed over with lust, and hair clinging to the side of his face as he panted. Man was it a sight to see. I pulled Kyle off and watched the expressions on his face change from confused to understanding as I began to swim my way to shore, and stood on the beach. I didn't care that my erection was clearly poking through my swim trunks, as I stood there with a hand on my hip using the other motioning for Kyle to come to me. I watched as he swam my way and stood in front of me looking up with big green eyes.

I grabbed his hand and began to lead him away from where everybody was, stopping for only a moment to grab the sunscreen. I was about to do something that I shouldn't be doing. I was making things worse on my end, but you know what? It's going to be so worth it. I lead Kyle to the very far end to the beach and went behind a large rock. I stared at Kyle as I dropped the bottle to the ground, and then was taken off guard as he pressed me hard against the rock and kissed me hard and deep. I didn't think my little Kylie was so dominate. I chuckled mentally as I grabbed Kyle and held him closer to me and kissed him back with just as much passion. Moans escaped our lips as our erections rubbed together. Kyle brought his leg up and hooked it around my waist and began rubbing against me. He broke the kiss and threw his head back and let out a long moan when I thrust my hips against his. Damn, hearing his moan...wait, why the hell am I doing this with clothes on?

"Take off your shorts." I growl lustfully.

I felt him shiver against me as he pulled away and began to pull his shorts down. I did the same and kicked the wet shorts aside, and looked at Kyle who now stood bare naked in front of me. Kyle is so damn beautiful. The way his pale skin contrasted in the light of the sun was perfect. He made his way closer to me again and wrapped his arms around my neck and gently swayed from side to side, being sure that both our arousals didn't touch.

He stared up at me with green eyes that said 'fuck me' clearly written in them. "You lose the bet if you fuck me, you know this right?" he said, though I don't think he truly cared at this point in time.

I held him tight to me and nipped at his neck earning a gasp of pleasure in response. "Fuck the dare." I say laying Kyle down on the warm sand.

I began to kiss down his body, placing sweet long kisses as I went down father towards my destination. My lips pressed against the dip of his hip, and soon my teeth grasped the pale skin and began to bite and suck until that spot turned a dark red. I listened as Kyle moaned and arch his hips up towards me, urging me to continue. I smiled sliding my hand up his pale thigh slowly, massaging with my fingers as I did so. I drug my tongue closer to his erection which stood hard in the summer heat. I grinned and ran my tongue from the base all the way to the head and loved the sexy groan that came from him as I did so. My lips wrapped themselves around his head and began to suck gently flicking my tongue across the sensitive slit. Kyle whimpered as his pale hands went for my hair and began to tug lightly.

"Ken..." he moaned.

I pulled off of him and looked at my sweet red head with a grin. "Yes?"

"Quit screwing around." he said whining.

I shook my head. "I'll get to that soon."

I smiled as a pout placed itself on his face. I wanted to make sure I get every taste of Kyle as possible. I wanted to make this moment count. Last. I dipped my head down and took him fully into my mouth loving how his heated flesh felt in my mouth. I listened as my sweet lover let out a loud long moan as his member hit the back of my mouth. That's one thing I guess I can be thankful for, having no gag reflex. My hair fell in my face as I began to bob up and down on Kyle. I closed my eyes and hummed a small song as I did this. I could tell that the vibrations I was sending him felt amazing because he laced his fingers into my hair, gripping hard and began to buck his hips. I pulled off him not wanting him to come so soon, and licked my lips. He whimpered at the loss of my mouth on him. I closed my eyes and smiled. I loved being able to tease Kyle. I wanted to keep teasing him until he practically begged.

A small yell passed from me as Kyle lunged forward and pinned me to the ground. He looked at me his moss green eyes clouded beyond lust. He leaned down and bit at my neck. I groaned at the bite and loved how Kyle knew that I loved playing rough. He took his hands and ran them along my body until he reached my hard on. He sat up on my stomach and searched the ground for the sunscreen that was long forgotten. I saw his eyes wander and quickly spotted the discarded sunscreen poking out from beneath our wet clothes. I leaned over and grabbed the bottle handing it to Kyle. He gladly took the bottle and opened it and squished it onto the palm of his hand. I watched as he did so, leaning up on my elbows as I watched him.

I sat up fully and placed my hand on his thigh and began to massage the smooth flesh earning a moan in response as he took his sunscreen covered hand and reached back to begin to rub the warm substance on my cock. A throaty moan passed my lips as he did so. I realized that Kyle has yet to be prepared. Not even thirty seconds of Kyle moving his skilled hand on me, I stopped him and lifted him off my lap.

"Get on your knees." I demanded.

Kyle grinned at me and got on his hands and knees facing away from me and wiggled his cute little ass at me. I licked my lips and couldn't help but smack it. Kyle let out a sharp scream and looked back at me with crimson cheeks. I grinned and slid my slick erection over his cheeks before grabbing the sunscreen myself and placing the white liquid in my hands. I rubbed it together; making sure most of it got onto my fingers and spread Kyle's cheeks apart. I wanted to just fuck Kyle without preparing him. But I knew that if I did, it would hurt him more since it's been a while. I groaned softly as I slid my finger into the awaiting hole. Kyle moaned softly and leaned back against my finger as I wiggled it a little. My second finger slid into him and began to thrust into him. I watched as Kyle moved against my fingers and let out a series of short moans. I began to scissor him trying to get him ready enough. Though to be sure, I added a third finger and listened to the loud moan as I thrust my fingers into him again.

Hearing Kyle moan was by far the hottest thing I've ever heard in my life. I loved hearing them. I grinned and used my other hand to smack his butt again, this time harder. Kyle tried to stifle his screams by biting his lip and moaned even louder when my fingers brushed a sensitive spot in him. A smirk played itself across my face as I wiggled my fingers against that spot a few more times before taking out my fingers.

"Turn around. I want to see your pretty face while I screw you relentlessly, Ky." I said.

Kyle rolled over onto his back and looked up at me spreading his legs apart and licking his lips. I looked at him as my hand ran up his smooth pale leg. I was getting ready to break the dare. The one I was so determined on winning. But now, as I looked at Kyle underneath me, legs spread wide waiting for me to just pound into him. I'd say that wearing a fucking maids dress is worth getting to be inside Kyle and see the pleasurable expressions on his face and hear those sounds I've longed to hear. I questioned in my head if this was worth it, then I felt Kyle's leg on my shoulder as he lifted it up and raised his hips and wiggle on my heated erection. I groaned softly and grabbed his pale hip. Yeah this was worth it.

Without warning I slammed into my small lover hitting that direct spot that made him writhe. My eyes closed at the feeling of being inside of Kyle after what seemed like years but was only for about a week and a half. Kyle screamed out and reached up gripping my arms.

"Fuck, Ken..." he moaned bucking his hips to get me to move.

I looked down at him as I pulled out all the way and slammed back down in him harder this time. Hearing Kyle scream my name was purely amazing. I began to thrust into him, leaning forward to kiss him. I let his leg slide off from my shoulder and wrap around my waist as I started to bite his neck hard enough to draw blood. Kyle gasped out and arched his neck to give me better access. He moaned over and over again in my ear as my thrusts sped up. He wrapped his arms and legs around me as i held him in my arms. I moved from his neck and looked at his face. It was shaded with a bright pink, his eyes closed in heated passion, his mouth hung open letting moans and small screams escape him. It was all such a beautiful sight. If only I could take a picture of this sexy expression on his face...

I held Kyle and brought him up to a sitting position and leaned in capturing his lips with mine. He always tasted so sweet. For some odd reason. It must be his natural taste because I don't remember Kyle eating or drinking anything sweet. It didn't matter either way. I slid my tongue in his mouth as I thrust up into him. He broke the kiss to let his head fall back and let out a loud moan.

"Right there." he moaned.

I smirked. "Then you hit it."

Kyle looked at me and then pushed me onto my back as he lifted himself up and then dropped back down on me. Our sounds of pleasure filled the heated air when he began to bounce on top of me. This sweet feeling was amazing. My hips bucked up to meet in time with him falling on me. Kyle laced his hands on my chest and lifted himself. He looked at me and bit his lip before dropping back on me, with my hips thrusting up to meet him. A loud groan passed my lips and I rested my hands on his hips.

"Fuck..." I moaned looking up at him.

Kyle moaned and yelped slightly when I rolled us over and thrust hard into him. I listened to his scream and felt his fingers tangle in my dirty blonde hair. His body arched up into mine as he moaned my name over and over again. It was like music to my ears, to hear him moaning my name. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close.

"I love you." I said between my thrusts.

Kyle moaned and kissed my shoulder, running his tongue against my neck. "Ah, I love...ah! You too..."

I found his vulnerable neck and began to attack it with my teeth and tongue. I bit and sucked the near porcelain skin until it was red and bruised. I growled lustfully and thrust into the red head beneath me harder, striking his prostate with more force. A loud scream passed Kyle's lips and rang in my ears. His arms tightened around me and I moved to kiss him, pressing my tongue between his lips, swallowing every moan that ripped from his throat.

Kyle moaned out loudly as he neared. His fingers pulled hard on my hair, causing me to moan and break away from the kiss, as his body arched up off the ground and a scream of pleasure ripped from him when I slammed against his prostate.

"KENNY!"

I grunted and grabbed his leaking cock and began to pump it frantically, as I continued to thrust into him. Moans escaped the both of us we got closer and closer to the edge of sweet ecstasy. I looked at Kyle and watched as his hands roamed over me, scratching my body every so often. He was so close. I could see it his face. His eyes were screwed tight and he bit down on his lop so hard that it bled. Leaning down I licked up the blood, then went his ear.

"Come for me, Kyle..." I whispered huskily in his ear.

I felt him shudder and look up me with lust filled jade eyes and pulled me down, kissing me deeply. I felt his muscles tighten around me as he practically screamed into my mouth, coming over the both of us. The feel of his orgasm made me moan into the kiss. I pulled away from the kiss and pulled out of him and began to jack off until I felt my orgasm peak and released myself over Kyle's abdomen.

"Fuck, Kyle..." I moaned letting my head fall back.

After the final spurt of my seed, I opened my eyes and looked at Kyle who was trying to catch his breath. I leaned down and kissed him deeply, running my clean hand through his hair and holding him closely with the other. Kyle sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around me. A few moments later, we pulled and stared each other. I softly and kissed him.

"You completely lost the dare." he said smiling, running a hand between us touching the sticky mess on his stomach.

I chuckled when his fingers came up to my mouth. "I don't hear you complaining." I say taking the digits into my mouth and swirled my tongue around them until they were clean.

Kyle grinned and pulled his fingers away. "Never said that I was."

I laughed softly abs kissed him. "God, I love you."

"I love you, too." he smiled and pulled down into a hug.

~*,*~

A few days after Kyle and I had AMAZING beach sex, we're sitting in the living room once again with Craig and Tweek. Being losers of the dare, Craig and I sat next each other. Both of us wearing a maid's outfit. I look at the usual expressionless Craig, and not that he looks rather irritated. I watched as he pulled the dress and groan.

"This is humiliating." he said glaring at the black and white Lolita like outfit.

I grinned and stood to my feet, wobbling slightly in the heels that I wore and ran a hand a hand down my body. "I think I look pretty damn sexy." I hear Tweek giggle and turn to him. "What do you think Tweek?"

The shaky blonde twitched for a moment. "Y-you look-ah!-very attractive."

I notice Craig give his small lover a glare before looking up at me and flipping me off. "Only you would consider yourself sexy in dress McCormick."

"Alright, enough chit chat." Kyle said standing to his feet clapping his hands together. "Tweek and I have both decided, that since you two are our slaves for the day," he looked at Tweek who pulled a plastic bag from behind the chair he sat in and dumped the contents on the table.

Craig and I stared at the contents in horror and slight excitement. Well, excitement on my part. I don't know about Craig. Maybe horror. But sitting on the coffee table was different sex toys, ranging from dildos to whips. I looked up at Kyle and then look at Tweek. I could understand Kyle and his kinky side. But I could never imagine Tweek wanting to do something like this. Craig's eyes shoot back and forth from the table to the three of us then let them settle on Kyle as he continued to speak.

"That we get to treat you any way we sexually please. And you cannot use any of these on us." He grinned deviously.

Tweek picked up the handcuffs and looked towards Craig. Craig's eyes narrowed on his lover. "No fucking way."

"Y-you, lost the bet!" he said twitching.

I look at Kyle who's picking up some rope and then looking at me. I lick my lips and chuckle slightly. "I didn't know you were into giving public displays, Kyle."

He shrugged and walked over to me, wrapping the rope behind my neck and pulling me forward. "I stopped caring when you fucked me on the beach."

I grinned and nipped his lower lip. "You're becoming so kinky."

"I learn from the best." he said winking. He turned to Tweek who was attacking Craig and handcuffed his left arm. "If you want, you can use the guest room."

Tweek nodded his head then began to lead Craig towards the back. I looked at Kyle and watched as he turned around and began to walk to our bedroom. I watched as his hips swung from side to side and I couldn't help but feel excited as to wonder what he planned to do to me. This has to be the best dare I've ever lost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really don't like the ending so much...kinda feels like I rushed it...Oh well! It's all what you think!  
>anyway, i'm sorta looking for a beta reader...so if anyone is interested, send me a PM and we'll talk :) but other than that! R&amp;R!<br>Peace&Love  
>~MizzRawr :D<strong> 


End file.
